ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Benjamin Tennyson (Dimension 72)
Benjamin Tennyson in this dimension is a rich young superhero, who became one out of boredom in life. Biography: Benjamin Tennyson, grew up in the lap of luxury, but he was never content with his life. His parents pushed him into being a child of two wealthy people, which he hated. He was never ever happy with such a life and he always wanted to do more. He wanted to help people, and sitting around while his parents made money, was something he could not do. Then on his summer vacation, he went to their summer home out in the forest for some rest and relaxation. He sat in his room playing a video game, but soon something catches his eyes. This metal sphere crashes through the window of his parent's summer home and Ben is both scared and excited. He touches the sphere which causes it to open and inside is the Omnitrix. It instantly grafts itself to his hand, but all Ben can think about is how amazing it is. His very advanced young mind allows him to quickly understand how the machine works. He even tells himself that he can finally help people with the watch. Although soon tragedy strikes because not too long after he finds the Omnitrix, Benjamin soon learns that his parents died. It was a plane crash over the Grand Canyon and there were no survivors. Ben is heart broken by this, but soon he moves on because now with his parents dead, he'll have to start running all of his parent's businesses and side ventures. Although for the time being he is considered too young, so someone else fills in for Benjamin until he turns eighteen. So then Ben's life goes on and he becomes a superhero in Bellwood and it is everything he ever wanted. There's thrill, danger, but also the sheer joy of saving someone's life from harm that he loves. Although Benjamin soon learns some very horrible news because it looks like Benjamin's parents did not die in a plane crash. It was intentional and was ordered to be done by someone and that the plane crash was just a cover up. This eventually changed Benjamin to be a much more colder and emotionless person, but still values the sense of justice and does not give up being a superhero. Over the years though he has gathered a large rogues gallery, but his arch foe is Psyphon. Psyphon is an intelligent, selfish, and all around evil. He is an intergalactic arms dealer who uses an army of Super Techadon robots to try and kill Benjamin, take his Omnitrix, and eventually take over the galaxy. Benjamin has come really close to catching him, but Psyphon always manages to slip away from him. Benjamin on the other hand while a now known superhero is not a member of the Plumbers. He has been asked to join, but out right refuses because first off his grandfather Max kept that life a secret, but also Benjamin hates their form of "justice". All the alien criminals that they catch are sent to the Null Void with no possibility of ever returning. So Benjamin refuses to join, but does agree that the alien criminal or even some of the more imaginative Earth criminals need to be contained. So he began constructing new super prison complexes that can house all these criminals. Ben builds and finances them all by himself and they have kept the people of Bellwood and Earth much safer. Although Benjamin intends to find the one who was responsible for murdering his parents and he is going to make them pay. Trivia: *He's very serious and takes his job, who some believe a bit too seriously. *His hair is naturally black instead of brown like Ben Tennyson Prime. *He is an expert scientist, mathematician, and engineer, even some Galvan have noticed his skill. *Insanely wealthy. *He designs alien prison facilities that most alien criminals on Earth reside. *Benjamin tries to rely mainly on his own personal skills that he tought himself, instead of having to use the Omnitrix. *He has to wear glasses. *He has anger issues and they usually get the better of him. *Even though he has a rational and scientific mind, Benjamin believes in the supernatural like magic. *Unlike the prime Ben, Benjamin is 100% human. His grandmother was not Verdona, but an Earth woman that Max met in the Plumbers. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ben's Alternate Versions Category:Alternate versions Category:Omnitrix wielders